


Touchdown

by noxiousSanctity



Series: FIlthy Oneshots for Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Lance, Facials, Hair Pulling, Keith is incredibly thirsty for his teacher, M/M, Sub Keith, and Lance is too but a little more subtle about it, do you guys ever expect anything else, face fucking, i know shit all about american football can you tell, implied pallura, kinky use of the word sir, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Ever since Keith laid eyes on his professor, he knew that he had to have him





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> OR: The origin story to Yes, Sir. It gets p fuccy here lmao

            Since Keith laid eyes on him, he knew that he wanted Professor McClain. How could he not? The man was a walking wet dream, and Keith had plenty of those to know the look. He was like a trickster with morals. Azure eyes, a mischievous grin, and sun kissed skin. He also wore well-fitted suits, almost always black or grey with blue highlights and handkerchiefs tucked into his breast pocket. His hair was always parted to the side, and if it had been a strenuous day, a few strands would fall into his face, giving him an almost ruffled look.

            Keith was smitten. As soon as he’d sat down in his class Senior year, he made eye contact with the man and knew that he was in deep shit as the man smiled at him, tilting his head to the side as he read his name off the roster. Communications, a supposedly easy class with an easy teacher. He hoped that the latter was true, because if he had anything to say about it, he was gonna get some _dick._ Unfortunately, it was his senior year as part of the Varsity football team. He had a scholarship and full ride to a local college, and there was no way in hell he was gonna pass up on that. But he knew the best way to get into Professor McClain’s head was to make sure he looked as good as people told him.

            It wasn’t hard to convince the captain of the Cheerleading squad Allura to help him out. (She was also on the prowl for their Physics teacher, Professor Katie Holt) She gave him a couple tips to help him draw McClain’s attention, and Keith followed all of them meticulously: He made sure to either work out or shower just before the class, ate his morning yoghurt a little messy, and as a final measure, he sucked off the white substance from the pad of his thumb, closing his eyes as he did it. He could tell that the teacher couldn’t keep his eyes off the tongue that darted out of his mouth, and judging by the way that he spilled hot coffee on himself on an early September morning, it was working wonderfully. And luckily, the fact that they were slowly making their way to the end of the season, Keith was formulating a plan. A good plan, awesome plan that totally was well thought out and well organized.

* * *

 

            It was not.

            Keith was standing at the edge of the football field, helmet in his hands as he surveyed the opposite team. The Galra were a high school that he’d gone to before, and some of the players on the Garrison had sneered at him. Once a Galra, always a Galra. But this was the game that he would prove them wrong. He wasn’t a Galra anymore. He was just Keith. He fidgeted slightly with the mouth guard attached to the helmet, not noticing someone tapping his shoulder until they cleared their throat. “Coach, I already told you, I’ll be Fi-”

              “I’m sure you will be, Mr. Kogane.” The smooth tenor that answered him made Keith’s body freeze up. “But that’s not what I was actually here to talk to you about.” Keith turned around to see Professor Lance Fucking McClain standing there in tight jeans, a black pea coat with a blue knit scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was still styled, but the wear of the day made it fall more naturally. Keith tried not to swallow his uvula as Professor McClain lifted a to-go cup of coffee to his lips, sipping it for a moment before continuing to speak. “I actually wanted to inquire about something that had happened in class, but in a private setting.” Keith’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as the teacher ran his tongue over his lower lip before biting it, his eyes not betraying anything.

            “I…” Keith tried to finish. “I-we can talk about it after the game? If that’s okay? What is it about?”

            The teacher’s eyes lidded, and an eyebrow raised. “I’ve seen your grades, Mr. Kogane. You know exactly what I’m talking about. But for now, I’ll be watching the game and seeing how our best player will do.” A small smirk appeared on his face, and he nudged his head towards the stands. “I’ll be in the front row next to the band.”

            “I’ll score for you.” Keith said breathlessly. There was no point in hiding it anymore. The teacher already knew. “You’ll know it when you see it. I can win for you.”

            Professor McClain looked at him in surprise before smiling at him incredibly fondly. “I have the utmost faith in you, Keith.” The name sounded so _good_ on his tongue. Keith’s legs felt weak. “If you get this done for the school, if you win, I’ll meet you under the bleachers of the visitor’s side.”

            A new kind of determination shot through Keith, and he smiled wildly at Lance. “Deal.”

* * *

 

            It was a very narrow victory. One that nearly cost Keith the ability to walk, judging by the way that he practically leaped over a player to get to the end zone. The roar of the crowd was so intense that Keith felt like he couldn’t handle it, breath leaving him in short stutters. He threw his fists in the air and shouted in delight before looking for a well-dressed, very handsome man. And when he made eye contact with him and received a small nod and a smile, Keith knew that it was a time to plan it out and get what he was wanting for a long, long time.

* * *

 

            “Mr. Kogane, we shouldn’t-”

            “Fuck no.” Keith breathed, pushing his teacher backwards into the shadows of the visitor’s bleachers, a dark look in his eyes. “You said you knew what I wanted, you said that you did and you came anyway.” He was still in his uniform, cheeks flushed as he dropped to his knees, helmet resting to the side as he gripped tailored slacks with as much strength he could muster. “You knew, and you’re here.” He breathed, leaning forward to kiss at the fabric hiding his prize. “I think that I earned this.”

            Professor McClain- _Lance_ \- stared down at him with wide eyes. His cheekbones were flushed darkly, and his lips were swollen from being bitten. Keith had taken great care to attack as soon as he knew they were alone, biting at his lips and tugging as best he could at the flesh. It was a mad struggle for Keith not to simply bend over for it, but _fuck._ Working out had its pros and cons. His best friend, Shiro, always made sure that he didn’t skip the daily regimen, and now he could finally look him dead in the eye and thank him for all he’d done. But for now, he something more important to do. With intense focus, he bit down on the zip and pulled down with his teeth, the sound of it coming undone too loud as he kept direct eye contact with the man above him. _“Fuck…_ ” Lance moaned out, and Keith could only wholeheartedly agree.

            “Not today.” He managed to get out, voice low and throaty. “First I gotta make sure you know what you’re getting into.” He pulled down the soft fabric of Lance’s boxers as well, closing his eyes and letting them roll back into his head when he felt the tripped hairs brush against his face. Soon after, his prize revealed itself, and Keith opened his eyes and let his mouth _water._ “You look so fucking good.” He breathed. It was thick, a little longer than average, but he knew that he’d gladly sit on that thing any day. “Want you in my mouth today, take you all in.”

            Lance let out a noise like he was dying. “Can-I’m not exactly small diameter wise…” When Keith let out a low chuckle, his face got even redder. “You don’t know what you’re getting into, Keith.”

            Keith shifted one of his hands to wrap around the base, causing Lance to stop breathing. “I _really_ think I do, professor.” The cock in his hand twitched, and Keith’s grin widened. “I’m not sure you do, though.” With a practiced motion, Keith kissed the tip and sank his mouth down all the way to the base, moving his hand back to where it was on Lance’s pants.

            If his mouth hadn’t been full at the time, he would have laughed at the noise that Lance released into the world. His head was thrown back, and his hands flew into Keith’s hair, gripping so tightly that for a moment it felt like it would fall right off. “Wh-” Lance tried to speak, and Keith swallowed around him. “Fffff-Keith-You-You took the whole thing down your fucking throat-” Keith hummed around his mouthful, and Lance absolutely _keened,_ yanking at his hair to pull him off. Surprise was shown on Keith’s face, but immediately he was grabbing back, trying to get it back in his mouth. “Keith, wait!”

            “Waited for months.” Keith growled, yanking Lance forward to kiss the underside of his cock. “I’m not waiting anymore. I’m gonna blow you, and you’re gonna come down my throat. Understand?”

            Lance’s voice shook even as he tried to remain strong. “Keith-”

            Keith ignored him and took him all in his mouth once again, moaning as his nose nestled itself into Lance’s pubic hair. Tan hands were yanking at his hair again, trying to get him off, but Keith was stronger. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Lance’s cock, flattening it before rubbing the tip of it against the hard flesh. The man above him let out a cry of pleasure, and a burst of precoma dripped onto Keith’s tongue. He moaned around his mouthful, and he was so invested in the taste that he almost didn’t notice when Lance stopped pulling to get him off, but started pulling him enough to fuck his throat. “Keith, Keith Keith Keith-” Lance gasped into the fall air, rolling his hips forward to fuck Keith’s throat. Keith almost couldn’t comprehend the sudden change, or what had made his professor snap like he did, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as his face was finally used in the way that he wanted it to. His eyelids drooped as he moaned again, drool dripping out the corners of his mouth. His legs trembled as he removed his hands from Lance’s pants to move them to his own cock. But as soon as he touched his zipper, Lance pulled out of his mouth, making him gasp and cough.

            “Profe-” Keith gasped, looking up at the man who was watching him with a dark look of desire. “You didn’t finish.”

            Lance watched him for a moment before pushing him onto his back, grinning as Keith went willingly. There was _definitely_ something different in his stance, and Keith swallowed weakly. “Oh, Keith.” He cooed, running his fingers through soft black hair. “Nobody gave you permission to touch yourself, now did they? Hm?” Strong fingers tightened in the thick locks and Keith found himself pulled back to lay on the ground, Lance’s knees on either side of his face. In the darkness, Keith could almost feel smaller. “Did you _really_ think that you’d get away with just putting me in your mouth?” The tip of his cock brushed back against Keith’s lips, and Keith’s mouth watered with anticipation. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth the way that I want, and you’re going to take it and swallow.” He cupped the football player’s face, smiling almost sweetly. “Do you understand?”

            Something made Keith’s mouth dry. “Yes, Sir.”

            “ _Good._ ” And then Lance was pushing in, fucking into Keith’s throat in one smooth movement. A pleasant static began broadcasting in his head, and he fervently gripped Lance’s hips as his face was fucked. He couldn’t even hear what Lance was saying, but he could imagine how he looked: His hair fanned out around him in the grass, face flushed, lips swollen and pupils fat with desire. He could only catch some parts, but they were all praises, and when Lance yanked at his hair, he managed to focus just a little better. “I’m close.” Lance moaned, licking his lips as his thrusts became just a little more erratic. “I’m gonna paint your throat in my cum, and you’re gonna look even more beautiful.” Keith’s heart fluttered. “You’re gonna match my dreams, baby.”

            And then Keith could feel it, feel Lance finishing in his throat. He nearly choked on it, but the fact that Lance still pressed down so Keith couldn’t move was the last straw. Keith came so hard in his pants that he blacked out. When consciousness returned to him, Lance had pulled out of his mouth, and there was a distinct sticky feeling on his lips, cheekbones, and eyebrow. He gasped in air, chest heaving up and down like he’d just run a mile. “Pro-professor…”

            “Lance.” The edge from earlier had disappeared from his voice. Keith looked over to see that he was actually laying on his teacher’s thighs, firm and warm. He nuzzled into the fabric, making Lance laugh and run hands through his hair. “You can call me Lance now, you know. I feel like we’re past that.”

            Keith laughed breathlessly. “Maybe I like it.” He managed, voice already getting hoarse. “Maybe I like that you’re my teacher. I do think that I have a lot to learn.”

            Lance hummed, trailing his fingers over Keith’s cheek. “Maybe you do. I guess I’m more than willing to continue to teach you.”

            Keith smiled, already leaning up for an open mouth kiss. “Glad to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS EYYYY


End file.
